9 Story Media Group
9 Story Media Group Inc. is a Canadian entertainment company and an international marketer and distributor best known for producing animated series such as Top Wing, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Wild Kratts, Numb Chucks, Peep and the Big Wide World, Nature Cat and Peg + Cat. 9 Story Media Group's animation studio Brown Bag Films has produced animated children's series such as The Octonauts, Doc McStuffins, Bing and Henry Hugglemonster. History As 9 Story Entertainment (2002–2013) The company was founded in September 2002 as 9 Story Entertainment by Vince Commisso and Steven Jarosz. On September 21, 2006, 9 Story launched an international distribution division headed by Natalie Osborne, known as 9 Story Enterprises. 9 Story Entertainment originally produced its first live-action series, Survive This, from 2008 to 2010. On September 20, 2011, 9 Story Entertainment became the co-producer and distributor of WGBH children's series Arthur. 9 Story would produce the series from its 16th season until its 19th season. On April 8, 2013, 9 Story announced that it would acquire CCI Entertainment's children's and family library; the acquisition was completed on July 24. As 9 Story Media Group (2014–present) On October 10, 2014, 9 Story Entertainment rebranded as 9 Story Media Group, following Neil Court and Zelnick Media Capitalbecoming majority owners a few months prior. On August 18, 2015, 9 Story Media Group acquired the England-based animation studio Brown Bag Films. In late 2015, 9 Story became the international distributor of Barney & Friends and Angelina Ballerina under license from HIT Entertainment. On May 25, 2016, 9 Story Media Group acquired the global distribution rights to Garfield and Friends. On October 21, 2016, 9 Story's distribution arm, 9 Story Enterprises, was rebranded as 9 Story Distribution International and relocated operations from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, to Dublin, Ireland. On October 15, 2017, 9 Story Media Group rebranded its Toronto 2D animation studio to the Brown Bag Films brand, with Brown Bag Films becoming 9 Story's production arm for both 2D and 3D animation across Dublin, Manchester, and Toronto. At the same time, Brown Bag Films became one of 9 Story's main divisions, alongside 9 Story Distribution International. On January 12, 2018, 9 Story Media Group announced that they had acquired Out of the Blue Enterprises for an undisclosed amount. Out of the Blue became a wholly owned subsidiary of 9 Story. In the process, they also acquired the rights to the Colorforms brand (which was owned by Out of the Blue). On May 13, 2018, alongside an updated logo and website, 9 Story Media Group unveiled their first-ever consumer products division, known as 9 Story Brands. On July 10, 2018, 9 Story acquired Breakthrough Entertainment's kids and family library and development slate. On February 4, 2019, 9 Story Media Group announced that they had acquired the Indonesian animation studio BASE for an undisclosed amount. BASE is now a wholly owned subsidiary of 9 Story. On April 1, 2019, 9 Story signed a deal with Scholastic Media to distribute 460 half hours of programming. Original productions * 3 Amigonauts * Almost Naked Animals * Arthur (Seasons 16-19 only) * Best Ed * Bing * Blue's Clues & You! * Camp Lakebottom * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2019 TV series) * Creative Galaxy * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Eddsworld * Fugget About It * Furze World Wonders * Futz! * Guess How Much I Love You * Give Up Yer Aul Sins * Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars (Movie) * I'm an Animal * If the World Were a Village * Jacob Two-Two (Season 5; owned by Nelvana) * Let's Go Luna! * Luo Bao Bei (worldwide distribution except China; Magic Mall Entertainment) * Max & Ruby (Seasons 3-5; owned by Nelvana) * Moose & Zee (Reboot owned by Nelvana, and Echo Media) * Nature Cat * Numb Chucks * Peep and the Big Wide World * Peg + Cat * Postcards from Buster (Season 2; owned by DHX Media) * Pound Puppies (2010 TV series) (Season 1, Episodes 1-7 only; owned by Allspark) * Sadie's Big World * Skyland * Survive This * The Hollow * The Magic School Bus Rides Again * The Stanley Dynamic * The Stinky & Dirty Show * The World's Worst Children * Top Wing * Wibbly Pig * Wild Kratts * Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum